You're Worth Something
by For The Love Of Kogan
Summary: This Is a Kogan story where Kendall feels worthless and Logan tells him otherwise. Kendall x Logan and a LITTLE Jarlos :) Oneshot. Enjoy!


Kogan story!

Kendall and Logan :)

This Is a kogan story where Kendall feels worthless and Logan tells him otherwise. -

* * *

Big time rush were in the middle of a huge summer tour. They had 72 stops in four months. They had everything they would ever want. Girls falling for them left and right. Lots of money, they get to go to the biggest Hollywood party's, but sometimes all this would get to there heads. They needed a break, but unfortunately there manager wouldn't allow it. And forced them to sing everywhere they go and stay up late practicing there new dances they learned.

Right now it was 1 am and Big time rush are signing into there hotel. Logan and Carlos were both dead asleep and being carried by there boyfriends Kendall and James. Kendall sighed just loud enough to where James could here him over his boyfriend Carlos' snoring.

"What's wrong man?" James asked with worry shown on his pretty face.

"I just wish we could have a break, I mean just look at Logan and Carlos! There tired, were all tired, all we do is work, and I'm sick of it!" Kendall slightly yelled as they got in the elevator and road it up to there rooms.

"I know Kendall it's tough, but we don't have to be at the next concert until 2pm so let's make the most of it and sleep in until 1:57."  
Kendall laughed at his friend. Kendall needed a good laugh, all this stress was getting to him. "Thanks James."

"For what?" James asked as the elevator doors opened. The two boys walked out of the elevator with there boyfriends in there arms.

For getting me and Logan to admit our feeling to one another, I love him a lot an I have you to thank for making me realize that." James smiled at Kendall's words.

"I don't think you needed my help to realize you love him." James slid his card into the door and watched the light turn green.

"Night ken." James said shutting the door behind him.

Kendall unlocked his and Logan's temporary hotel room and shut the door.

"God Logan I'm such a screw up." Kendall felt a tear slide down his face as he laid his lover on the bed.

"You deserve so much better.. I-I'm sorry." Kendall stood up and made his way into the bathroom.

He turned the sink on cold and splashed it onto his face. Kendall felt rejected be everyone, he felt out of place, and not loved. "I'm just not worth it" Kendall sighed to himself. He looked at his reflection and rolled his eyes.

"What the heck does Logan see in me?!" Kendall whisper/yelled.

The blonde haired boy went back to the bedroom and quickly found his suitcase and opened it up, when he found the sharp tool he was looking for he returned to the bathroom. He put the lid on the toilet down and sat on it.

"I wish I was worth something." Kendall began cutting his arm, leaving scars behind. The blood dripped out of the new cuts. Kendall couldn't stop, no matter how much it hurt he kept going, it burned so bad, but he needed to keep cutting.

"I'm nothing, no one would miss me if one day i died" Kendall thought.

"Babe!?" Logan ran through the bathroom and over to the toilet.

"What the hell are you doing Kenny?" Logan asked as he took the razor away and began to get a wet cloth and clean Kendall's cuts.

"I'm nothing logie." Kendall cried "what do you see in me? I'm too skinny, I have a big noes, my eyebrows are to bushy, I'm the only one with blonde hair and green eyes in the group.. I'm completely worthless." Kendall whispered the last part as Logan shook his head.

"Ken, who told you this? The haters out there? Babe we all have haters, but you can't take this to heart, think about the people out there who love you for you, the rushers, your family.. And me. I love you because your not afraid of anything, and this Kendall that I'm seeing right now is not the Kendall I'm use to. Your perfect in my eyes, your not to skinny your the perfect size for me to wrap my arms around, and your eyebrows are sexy, who cares if your the only blonde and the only one with green eyes, Kendall your unique, your one of a kind and I love that about you. Kendall please don't cut anymore, promise me you won't." Logan cried along with his lover.

"I promise logie, I love you so much." Kendall smiled and wiped his tears away.

"I love you to Kenny." Logan smiled "forever." With that said Logan kissed Kendall's cuts and took him back into the bedroom where they fell asleep in each others arms for along yet peaceful night.

* * *

The end.


End file.
